This invention relates to glue traps of the kind used for trapping rodents such as rats or mice by enticing or otherwise causing the rodent to step onto a layer of very sticky non-drying adhesive from which the rodent cannot then escape. Glue traps of this kind are well-known in the art and exist in numerous different styles and designs for different applications.
One known form of glue trap particularly useful for catching mice is in the form of a tunnel-like structure with an open end or ends and which has an internal glue layer on the floor and possibly also on a side wall. The glue layer may be scented to attract mice. In use, the trap is placed on the floor and along a wall of an infested area and is an effective means for catching mice. When a mouse is trapped, the entire trap is disposed of.
Glue traps of the above kind are commonly made in preassembled form from disposable paperboard stock or the like and are generally packaged in an outer box or wrapper containing one or more of the traps. Accordingly, the outer wrapper is also to be disposed of when the trap or traps are used.